Join me in death
by Tremora 2
Summary: Just a one shot, the idea came up in a english tested i took i did something sim. to this and my teacher loved it. Willow is mine but Lydia belongs to a friend anyway sad at the end i think, TalaOc BryOc


Tremora: I don't own Beyblade or anything else that is TM or R so don't sue I do own though Willow hart who is my character and no matter what will always be mine as well as the bit beast Dralborg is also mine. This is a one-shot I came up with in an English test at school hope you like it. And I might make a Yu-Gi-Oh one with an OC and Ryou or Bakura. In this story there are kind of Tala x OC and Bryan x OC. Any ways on with the fic. It will mostly be in the two OC's POV's but mostly Willow's POV

Willow 's POV

I had just gotten up my head hurt from the argument my boyfriend Tala of 8 years and me had had last night. We lived with our best friends Lydia and Bryan in a house we had bought together in Russia. Today we were going to this place to cure a problem they said, we you see were paranormal pest control people who got rid of ghost and things like that, but if we had know then what we do now we wouldn't have gone for it wasn't what it appeared to be. I went and took a shower all the others still asleep; when I had finished I put my dark purple hair in to a plait and put on a pair of blue camouflaged combat trusses and a black strap vest (think of Tomb Raider 3 the Nevada levels if you haven't seen it use your imagination) then I go down stairs and make breakfast, well Lydia and Bryan have cereal, I nothing and well I'm going to make Tala something special to say sorry.

Ten minutes later I have made Tala his breakfast and take it up to his room, he's a heavy sleeper, I leave it there and go to Bryan's room and give him is then to Lydia's

"Hey Lydia after you've had this go take a shower and get dressed and, Wake up!!" I shout.

"Okay." She mumbles sleepily. I smile and leave, now time to wake up Tala and say I'm sorry a thing I admit I don't like saying that but I don't like not talk or even being with Tala, he as helped me so much over every thing the fact Boris was my father and all that stuff. I walk through the door I take a deep breath walking over to his bed lean down and kiss him on the forehead. His eyes slowly open, a stand of his bright red hair falls in to his red eyes, I move it away. He looks at me and a small smile crosses his lips. I bow my head

"I'm sorry my love." I say lifting my head a little. I see him smile

"So am I." He says looking into my eyes taking him down into the core of my soul. I give him his breakfast it was bacon and eggs his favourite, he smiles again I love that smile of his.

"You shouldn't have bothered." He says "but thank you" he adds I smile, I would die if anything ever happened to him I would kill myself for I would be alone even though I would have Lydia and Bryan a world without Tala would be no world for me. I smile at him, he looks just like a child, and he looks up and smiles at me

"What did you have for breakfast then?" he asks I shake my head

"Nothing "I say he looks at me a grin crossing his face "what?" I ask

"Come on eat something." He says knowing the answer

"No, besides there's nothing I want and well I'm not cooking again." I say his smile widens he takes hold of my hands stopping me from, stopping him. Then he gets some of the food and puts it to my mouth. I eat it and he smiles

"I'm not a baby you know." I say he smiles

"You're my baby." he says and then leans in and kisses me on the lips, when we part I smile and stand up

"When you've eaten get dressed and then we're going." I smile and leave.

Half a hour later when the others are ready Lydia her blue hair with purple interspersed with cream colour bangs in a ponytail wearing her usual white shirt with a black t-shirt over the top of that with red around the arms and neck line and her dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers, Bryan in a t-shirt in blue and blue faded jeans and Tala in a pair of cargo trusses in white camouflage and a black sleeveless top.

"So we taking the car I think we should take the bomb unit with us a I have a strange feeling." I say. Tala walks up and puts he's arms around me. Lydia and Bryan shake their heads although they are very much in love their relationship is platonic in a way sort of I've only seen them kiss once. Unlike Tala and me we hug and kiss most of the time we just like showing each other love in that way we are 22 now and say that the HIM song Join Me In Death is ours as we would die to be together and die for each other our love is strong God knows it's been through enough.

"Do what you want my babushka." Tala said I knew what that meant it meant baby in Russian I smile.

"Oh please you two are so sickly some times." Bryan said while getting some equipment from the cupboard. Lydia and me started to pack the car full of the stuff we needed while Tala and Bryan just stood talking, as usual they never really worked with packing just the true work of getting rid of the pest we face.

Tala's POV

"You asked her yet then?" Bryan asks me I shake my head.

"You know you two won't live forever." He laughed at me.

"Well you haven't asked Lydia yet have you? And I know but this ain't very romantic is it I mean I can picture it now Willow will you marry while we're packing the car to go and get rid of the paranormal." I yell a little but not too much he sighs and then smiles

"Oh Willow, Tala as something to ask you." He shouts to her, she looks up and starts to walk over to us

"You can't lie now just ask her." He smiled and then walked over to Lydia he'll pay I feel the ring in my pocket I had brought it with me just in case and well now I guess it's a good job I did.

"What do you want Baby?" she asks me I feel nervous and I see Bryan smirk.

Willow's POV

"What do you want Baby?" I ask, he shifts uneasily on his feet,

"Well I, I was wandering if er if, oh what the hell Willow Hart please give me the great pleasure of becoming a Ivanov." He says I stand there amazed by what he just asked God I had wanted this for so long. "In other words Willow will you marry me?" he adds I nodded my head lost for words he pulls out a small but beautiful silver ring no wait it's white gold God that must have cost him all his life savings he takes my hand with the softness his blessed with and slips it on, it fits perfectly. I smile and then he takes me in to a loving passionate kiss, which I return with just as much love and passion. When we part Lydia comes running up and takes my hand and looks at the ring there

"Wow it's beautiful". She exclaimed Tala put his arms around me again

"Not as beautiful as the treasurer I now have as my own for eternity." He smiles and then whispers I love you in my ear. I blush then Bryan pushes us apart

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun and steal my lime light so Lydia please marry me too, unlike Tala there I don't beat around the bush." Bryan said and grinned. Lydia looked shocked she then smiled "yes I'd love to become a Kuznetsov." She said and blushed, I smiled but Tala frowned, I gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered

"You know what Bry's like just leave it, and then we can talk, me and you later after we've done our job and I really love you Tala, I would die for you or with you." I say he smiles, one of his warm smiles, the ones he started doing again since he left Biovolt along with Bryan and the others.

"Come on guys it's time to go not stare at each other all day." Bryan said making us both blush he and Lydia sat in the back just talking and me and Tala where in the front. I had a bad feeling like not all of us were going to return from this job in fact I know that Tala and me differently won't you see I believe in spirits and I had seen the sighs in fact that's what me and Tala had argued about last night I told him but he didn't want to believe it, I think now I know why he had planned to ask me to marry him before we died and he didn't like the thought of him not doing it before we died or got killed.

We arrived at the mansion with in a few hours there was no buildings or anything. Up on entering well that was when it all started; there were dead mutated bodies all over the place, there were about six levels to this mansion the dungeon style things below and god knows what wait up the stairs

"This place is dead boring ain't it?" Bryan asked trying to cheer Lydia up, as she was looking very pale at the site of them; she smiled a bit Tala tried to help

"Well it isn't a lively place is it." He added my turn I guess there was no way I was going to let my soon to be husband and friend have all the fun Lydia was almost laughing now

"We're differently the life of the party there's no doubt about that." I say, she starts to laugh,

"That wasn't even funny and you laugh at her and she just copied Tala who copied me," Bryan wined playfully, which made her laugh more I shake my head, how could he have been so cold one time, oh well. Just then we hear the door bang shut, which made us all jump but the boys didn't show it and Tala had to catch me as I almost fall over one of the bodies.

"Thanks." I say, straitening up, he nodded; making me smile then Lydia spoke up

"So shall we start at the top level and work down?" she asked. We all nodded and headed for the open staircase.

Up stairs, there was nothing at all in fact on all the levels there was nothing just the entrance level and maybe the dungeon, I look around and want to leave I know something is wrong, then I hear it, we all hear it, Down stairs there is movement, but no one lived here, so how could there be? Both Boys turned around quick to make sure there was nothing on this level, which there wasn't,

"Bryan I don't like this." Lydia said and I had to admit I wasn't that keen on the idea myself, Tala walked to the staircase.

"I'm going down." He said, we had already set up the explosives every where other than in the dungeons which was the last thing we needed to do and then get out, and out fast,

"Tala don't please you don't know what's down there. "I say and look at him, he pulls out his gun and smiles and then mouths I'll be fine, he starts to walk down and the others and me follow, as he gets down to the last few steps, they attack, the mutated zombie like monsters, and he shots one of them, but they just keep coming.

"TALA." I scream and move down as he gets pulled into the middle of them

"Grab my hand Tala." I scream again and put my hand out and get bite by one of them, the things, but Tala can't reach, I try to get to him and move forward, but Bryan pulls me back. I try to get free but his hold was strong and he wouldn't let me go, Tala looked at me and I was crying

"Willow go." He said as he got bit on the arm and screamed from the pain, I had no choice Bryan pulled me up and out of the way. We left and went back to the second level.

Tala's POV

"Willow go" I say and scream as one of things bites my arm, Bryan lefts her back up the stairs all the time she is fighting him trying to get to me they leave and Willow I can hear is still trying to get free, I have three bullets left, and I can get into the room near the dungeons if I'm lucky, I shoot one of the monsters and then another, I kick one and then my path is clear in one direction, I run I save the last bullet just in case, I get to the room and lock the door I will stay here till I know the others have left then I will shoot myself.

Willow's POV

"How could you do that, why did you do that, Bry?" I asked starting to cry Tala was gone now, I think anyway,

"I was saving you and if you must know Tala asked me before we came here that if anything like that happened to save you. So that's how and why." Bryan said to me getting mad, I just looked away, then I looked at the sliver locket Tala had given me with a picture of him in and on the front it said, 'although I may not be by your side I am and will always be in your heart' the locket was a bit bigger then your average one and on the back had a wolf engraved on it, or front depending on which way you had it, I opened it up and looked at the picture, he was smiling, I remember when that picture was took, I remember everything,

"Willow we have to go." Lydia said I looked up at her and then nod, Tala would want me to go on and no matter what I will join him in death like our song, we go down stairs and set up the last of the explosives, then we walk up to the entrance level, were there were the dead bodies of some of the things we had killed, we all three of us went to the door and my hand started to hurt I had one bullet left, and then I heard something move in the room near the door, the others didn't though Bryan kicked open the door, he had the detonator in his hand for all the mansion, he and Lydia walk on and then we get in the car as we start to drive off I get the detonator off Bryan and jump out of the car.

"Keep going." I shout "but I must join Tala, goodbye my friends" I add and run it to the house. I kick open the door I heard movement in and find Tala about to shoot himself.

"That seems pretty stupid Tala you know I mean we said we would die together." I say and smile he looks up and see me and a tear rolls down his cheek, he gets up and stands there for a second then we both run and hug each other.

"I thought you would have left with the others." Tala said holding me tighter to him

"No" I say shaking my head and then we both sit down against the wall Tala puts his arm around me and pulls me close to him, and I smile and snuggle up to him.

"You ready to move on?" I ask my finger on the button he kisses my forehead and nods, I let my finger fall on to the button and then everything blows up the last thing I think is 'Tala we will join each other in death' I do not notice the pain as everything fades to black but I can feel Tala near me as I take my last breath.

Tala's POV

"You ready to move on?" She ask her finger on the button, I kiss her forehead and nod, she lets her finger fall onto the button and everything blows up the last thing I think is 'Willow we will join each other in death' I do not let the pain bother me as everything fades to black but I can feel Willow my love near me as I take my last breath

Normal POV five years later

Lydia and Bryan were happily married now and had been for the past four and half years, now were parents and had a beautiful new baby Girl which they called Amy Willow after their best friend and a three year old boy which they had named Ryan Tala after their other best friend, they still missed their friends but knew that they were together some place, when Amy Willow was three years old and Ryan Tala was six and a half, they took them to the cemetery to see the graves of their friends, although Tala and Willows bodies had never been found, they had had a Gravestone made for them and it read 'here lies the memories of Tala Ivanov and Willow Hart soon to be Ivanov, they will never be forgotten and are in the hearts of those who knew them forever' then it had two wolfs carved on that looked just like Wolborg and Dralborg and under that it had some of the lines of the HIM song Join Me In Death

' We are so young our lives have just be gone but already we are considering escape from this world. Would you die tonight for love? Baby join me in death would you die? Baby join me in death. Won't you die tonight for love? Baby Join me in death. The way you die. Baby join me in death. Join me in death.'

Both Lydia and Bryan smiled at their children as they said about them having the same names as the people on the stone; Bryan told them that they should be proud to share their names with the original Tala and Willow. Then they went back home while stood behind the gravestone they left standing two figures, the figures of Tala and Willow who were still together in death and still in love.

Tremora: well there you go I know the end was a bit corny but hey, plz R&R or Flame I don't mind really

Tala: it was great


End file.
